


Islands and Cities

by monanotlisa



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Partners to Lovers, Season/Series 04, Tenderness, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just promptfic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Islands and Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazylittleelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/gifts).



> ...but also songfic, of sorts. I know. I KNOW!
> 
>   _I don't have to leave anymore_  
>  What I have is right here  
> Spend my nights and days before  
> Searching the world 
> 
>  
> 
> \- [Islands, by The XX](http://www.songlyrics.com/the-xx/islands-lyrics/)

“Can you hear the rain?”

Lincoln lifts his head a little from where it’s smushed against the pillow, against the warmth of Olivia’s neck. He strains to listen, but -- “No?”

“It’s just drizzling.” Her voice is soft. So’s her hand on his biceps, minute movements of her fingers splayed out across it. “I like it. It muffles all sound: soothing.”

Lincoln nods, brushing his nose against her skin. She shivers but doesn’t pull away. Her hand on his arm tugs gently at him.

Smiling, Lincoln tightens his own hold around her waist, and sinks back under the covers with Olivia.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Olivia/Lincoln snuggling on a rainy day."


End file.
